As is well known, the belt is a flexible band or strap, typically made of leather or heavy cloth. Belts can be worn around the waist to support trousers or pants or other articles of clothing. Similarly, suspenders or braces (British) consists of straps, made from fabric or leather, typically worn over the shoulders to hold a trousers/pants. Belts can also be used for devices such as seatbelts. It did not take long for people to realize that belts/straps can be used to support other items such as utility belts, key chains, tape measures, cell phones, and other items.
Today there are a multitude of belt accessories designed to secure some item to a belt/strap/suspender. Such items may be very expensive and relatively fragile (e.g. cellular telephones). Some items may be relatively difficult to damage (e.g. keys). Notably, such items could become lost or damaged if the belt accessory securing the item to a user's belt accidentally separates from the user's belt. Consequently, it is important for belt accessories used to secure items to a user's belt not to fail.
Today there are a multitude of the patents covering belt accessories configured for associating items to a user's belt and such patented devices are often referred to as “clips”. Such patents cover adjustable belt clips, bidirectional belt clip, car seat belt clips, spring-loaded belt clips, belt clips for a hand-held power tools, and belt clips with breakaway safety features. And the list goes on and on. That said, such prior art clips fail to adequately secure the belt clip to an user's belt or strap in a way that is both secure yet easily releasable.
The disclosed inventions relate to devices and methods for securing an item to a support structure such as a belt/strap/suspender.